<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】When she wakes me, she takes me back home by angry_tomato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808624">【授权翻译】When she wakes me, she takes me back home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato'>angry_tomato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:49:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27808624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angry_tomato/pseuds/angry_tomato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>糟糕的饮食习惯，不合适的武器储存，以及极度不专业的缝合技术，一起构成了Root的归宿。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Root/Sameen Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/7898428">When she wakes me, she takes me back home</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/winged_mammal/pseuds/winged_mammal">winged_mammal</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>背景是Samaritan的时代结束后，主角团都活了下来并过着不错的小日子。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">  Root</span>关于中学科学课最后一点印象是老师讲的<span class="s1">“</span>每一种动物都属于生态系统里不可或缺的一环<span class="s1">”</span>，她甚至还记得她的老师<span class="s1">Mrs. Harper</span>说，每个物种都有一个属于自己的位置，如果没有了它的存在，整个系统就会崩溃<span class="s1">——</span>如果没有以腐烂木材为食的昆虫，树木就不会茁壮成长；没有了肠道中的菌群，人类无法消化食物；甚至鹿群也依赖于狼来控制它们的数量<span class="s1">——</span>她说，这是一种微妙的平衡，帮助维持这种平衡也是所有人的责任。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">12</span>岁的年纪，对性取向的怀疑和日渐严重的厌世倾向一齐压在<span class="s1">Root</span>身上，<span class="s1">Mrs. Harper</span>的话让她出了出神，对她而言，不管那个<span class="s1">“</span>属于自己的位置<span class="s1">”</span>到底在地球上的哪个角落，都绝不可能在得克萨斯的<span class="s1">Bishop</span>小镇。</p><p class="p1">当时<span class="s1">Hanna</span>就坐在她旁边。<span class="s1">Hanna</span>比她大个几岁，但是在这么小的学校里，不同年级的人总有几节课一起上。她们总是在出教室的路上分享些笑话、用一个笑容和挥手道别，然后约定放学后在图书馆见面。</p><p class="p1">然后有一天早晨，<span class="s1">Hanna</span>消失了。接下来的几天里，<span class="s1">Root</span>的思维被不受控的想法所裹挟，她不由得思考一个什么样的<span class="s1">“</span>系统<span class="s1">”</span>才会让一个谋杀犯和他的同谋们在其他领域作为社会<span class="s1">“</span>不可或缺的一环<span class="s1">”</span>，什么样的<span class="s1">“</span>系统<span class="s1">”</span>才会允许那么重要的位置被庸人填满，以至于没有人能找到一个简简单单的车牌号，什么样的<span class="s1">“</span>系统<span class="s1">”</span>才能放任<span class="s1">Trent Russel</span>绑架、奸杀一个<span class="s1">14</span>岁的女孩儿，然后允许这个凶手作为图书管理员藏匿下来。这是<span class="s1">Root</span>第一次认识到这个<span class="s1">“</span>系统<span class="s1">”</span>的荒谬，但每当她举目四望，每当她试图挖掘真相，她能看到的却只是更深层次的荒谬。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">图书馆电脑显示屏上是毫无疑问能置<span class="s1">Trent Russell</span>于死地的银行转账，<span class="s1">Root</span>抬起头，从屏幕上方注视着远处新婚不久的<span class="s1">Barbara Russell</span>，手指敲下回车，然后前所未有地感受到了<span class="s1">“</span>正义<span class="s1">”</span>。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>正义<span class="s1">”</span>，以及什么别的东西。</p><p class="p1">什么曾经一度缺失的东西。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">之后的日子，为了防止学校的训导员搅进自己的烂摊子，<span class="s1">Root</span>还是有一天没一天地去上学，直到几年后，当地政府教育系统全面数字化，于是她毫无障碍地给自己搞了一本学历证书、几个假名字和一份新工作。钱不再是问题，而她的母亲也不难应对<span class="s1">——</span>她似乎从来都没有注意到这个<span class="s1">16</span>岁的孩子逃学在家的日子多得吓人，并且每天把时间花在一台她们本来绝对买不起的电脑上，有些时候甚至会半夜消失。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>没有什么固定的时刻表，只是当她母亲的旧电视总算能收到福克斯的信号之后，她会在《<span class="s1">X</span>档案》播出的时间段里老老实实在家待着<span class="s1">——</span>她对互联网比谁都熟，想收到电视台信号当然也易如反掌，但鉴于她本人总是居无定所，她又不会蠢到把母亲的地址填进<span class="s1">“</span>家庭住址<span class="s1">”</span>一栏，这件事之前就一直搁置着。</p><p class="p1">一直到几年后她母亲去世，<span class="s1">Root</span>已经攒了不小的一笔积蓄和同样可观的人头数，以至于当她离开小镇时，最后一个因她产生的棺材还没来得及下葬。她在佛蒙特州接了一个活儿，对象是一个害别人丢了几百万的股票经纪人。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>有时候忍不住惊讶于人与人之间根深蒂固的蔑视<span class="s1">——</span>每一个找上门的客户似乎都没经受过什么心理煎熬，否则她至今的联络名单上也不至于集齐了一大票叛徒、奸夫、不厚道的商业伙伴、政客和外交官，他们中的所有人似乎都对另一个人的死活、一件物品的所有权有着超乎寻常的关注，而且非常愿意花天价雇人解决这类事。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>觉得，或许他们那样的人和自己这样的人在一起就有一个严丝合缝的生态系统，互相依存、互相毁灭，而那个<span class="s1">“</span>属于她的位置<span class="s1">”</span>就处于其中。</p><p class="p1">她有时候甚至会好奇，<span class="s1">Mrs. Harper</span>听了她这个理论会是什么感受。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>是被<span class="s1">the Machine</span>涌进耳朵里的指示吵醒的，不间断的语句驱散了脑子里留存最后一点梦的痕迹。梦境内容好像是海滨城市的下水管道被什么触手生物占领。</p><p class="p1">窗帘缝隙间投过来的亮光让她眯了眯眼，侧过身，发现床的另半边已经空了，好在厨房传来的声音及时平复了她的担忧。</p><p class="p1">脑子里最后一个从空气管道飞出一支触手的画面总算彻底消失了，<span class="s1">Root</span>撇了撇嘴，坐起身，集中精力听<span class="s1">the Machine</span>的指令。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我的飞机是什么时候？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">耳朵里传来<span class="s1">“</span>两个小时<span class="s1">”</span>的答案，随后，<span class="s1">the Machine</span>趁着<span class="s1">Root</span>洗漱穿衣收拾行李的间隙补上了其他所有必要的细节。一个半相关的号码出现在哥伦比亚，分析显示或许与<span class="s1">Samaritan</span>的残留势力有潜在联系。解决这个威胁也就是几天的事儿，但是能否及时赶到至关重要。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>把自己最喜欢的几双袜子和几件趁手的武器塞进了包里，离开卧室时迎面而来的是一种她无法辨别的香气。说实话，她的鼻子从来就不是很灵，况且上一次见到<span class="s1">“</span>早餐<span class="s1">”</span>这种东西大概是十年前了。化学品的话或许还勉勉强强，但让她分辨草莓薄饼还是蓝莓松饼就太强人所难了。</p><p class="p1">但无论如何，这股味道确实能勾起食欲。<span class="s1">Root</span>随手把行李包扔在沙发上，拐过墙角溜进了客厅，正看见<span class="s1">Shaw</span>坐在房间中间的桌子上。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>抬起头看了她一眼，嘴里塞满了或许是薄煎饼的东西：<span class="s1">“</span>靠，你起这么早干什么？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>走近了几步，看清了<span class="s1">Shaw</span>没来得及塞进嘴里的薄煎饼里的巧克力碎，<span class="s1">“</span><b>她</b>需要我去波哥大<span class="s1">[</span>译注：哥伦比亚首都<span class="s1">]</span>。<span class="s1">”</span>她说着，对着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>和她手里的餐盘笑了笑。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>很难想起上一次遇到记得住她日程安排的人是什么时候了，更不用说谁能注意到她零星的休息日里不寻常的早起<span class="s1">——</span>就连她的亲妈都不知道她平时什么时候上学，也从来没对她做的事儿发表过意见。<span class="s1">Hanna</span>的话，好几年前或许有吧，但是即使如此，这<span class="s1">“</span>几年<span class="s1">”</span>也是太久之前了。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>要帮手吗？<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>扭头看了看烤箱，上面放着一个孤零零的保温盖，氤氲的雾气模糊了视线，让人看不清底下盖着什么。<span class="s1">Root</span>顺着她的目光走了过去，提起盖子，看见两个叠在一起的几乎完美的圆形薄煎饼。</p><p class="p1">温暖的香气钻进<span class="s1">Root</span>的鼻腔，又涌进她的肺里，<span class="s1">“</span>你知道我有多喜欢你的手<span class="s1">sweetie</span>，<span class="s1">”</span>她拿着盘子转身的间隙瞥见了<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的白眼，<span class="s1">“</span>但是这周你恐怕要跟男生们待在一起了<span class="s1">”</span>。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>的目光在<span class="s1">Root</span>和她手里的盘子之间转了几个来回，眯起了眼睛。<span class="s1">Root</span>无辜地挑了挑眉毛，在吧台凳子上坐下，又随手拿了把叉子<span class="s1">——Shaw</span>早就放弃争辩盘子里只是她留给自己下一顿的了。她和<span class="s1">Root</span>都清楚这一点。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>和食物之间有一种独特的语言，而<span class="s1">Root</span>也越来越熟练于解读这种语言。在过去的二十年里，<span class="s1">Root</span>的晚餐一直是各种各样的外卖或是冰箱里的冷冻食物，就连后者也仅仅出现在她长期逗留某地的情况下。早餐，则是一杯咖啡，最多再加一个苹果，或者当她幸运到有时间去附近的便利店时，才能吃上一顿真正的能称得上是<span class="s1">“</span>早餐<span class="s1">”</span>的食物。</p><p class="p1">现在呢，现在却是时不时出现在餐桌上的薄煎饼、华夫饼、煎蛋香肠和带着果酱的烤吐司<span class="s1">——Shaw</span>的母亲以前也会在一些特殊的日子里做这么丰盛的早餐，所以每当一个小市场的女老板塞给<span class="s1">Shaw</span>一筐桃子作为救了命的谢礼时，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>总会装作无所谓地给<span class="s1">Root</span>展示一下她母亲传给她的好手艺。但是当她舀了一勺果酱、抹在烤好的吐司上再递给<span class="s1">Root</span>，眼角假装不经意地看着她咬了一口时，<span class="s1">Root</span>发现自己理解了她的意思：<span class="s1">Shaw</span>带着她见过了她的家庭，而他们也欢迎<span class="s1">Root</span>的加入。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你什么时候走？<span class="s1">”Root</span>吃到一半的时候，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>吞下了最后一口薄煎饼，于是她把糖浆往<span class="s1">Root</span>的方向推了推，起身把自己的餐盘放进洗碗机，顺手清理了水池里沾满面糊的盘子。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>吃完这个就走。<span class="s1">”Root</span>努力咽了咽塞了满嘴的薄煎饼。她花了接下来的几秒欣赏着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>清理搅拌碗时在工字背心下跃动的肌肉线条，然后才把注意力放回她的食物上。平心而论，真的很好吃，尽管这早就不是一个惊喜了。<span class="s1">“</span>你一会儿会接到<span class="s1">Harry</span>的电话，然后今天会去跟踪一位天文学家。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">最后一个盘子被安顿在烘干机里，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>转头面向<span class="s1">Root</span>，靠在柜台上，用毛巾擦了擦手，<span class="s1">“</span>那我该去洗澡了。等我出来的时候你就走了吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p3">“<span class="s2">应该吧。</span>”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>哼了一声，把毛巾扔到了一边。她移到<span class="s1">Root</span>身边，在她又把一块儿煎饼放进嘴里时拉了拉她的胳膊，于是当<span class="s1">Root</span>转头的时候，嘴唇就正好对上了<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的唇。尽管口中的食物让她们无法加深这个吻，但它停留的时间还是长到让一股暖流流过<span class="s1">Root</span>的四肢。末了，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>伸出舌尖，在<span class="s1">Root</span>嘴角处舔掉一滴粗心蹭上的糖浆，然后起身，嘴角带着笑地抬头示意了房间的角落：<span class="s1">“</span>冰箱里有新鲜的手榴弹，需要的话可以自己拿。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">看见<span class="s1">Root</span>点了点头，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>回身离开了厨房。<span class="s1">Root</span>咽下刚才那口食物，清了清嗓子：<span class="s1">“</span>你的<span class="s1">nano</span>手枪可以借给我吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>停住了脚步，转身，眼睛眯了起来。被无声的威胁击中的<span class="s1">Root</span>却只是又切了一块儿薄煎饼，风情万种地把它放进自己嘴里。<span class="s1">“</span>行吧，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>考虑了好一会儿才开口，双手抱胸的样子显得很是严厉，<span class="s1">“</span>但是这次我要它完好无损地回来，别跟我来什么‘我为了让暴徒以为自己占了上风所以把它扔了<span class="s1">’</span>之类的鬼话好吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>谁撒谎谁小狗。<span class="s1">”Root</span>举起手指，成功给发誓的手势创造了一个十分色情的变式。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>摇着头离开，但<span class="s1">Root</span>绝对看到了她转身走进冲凉房之前嘴角的笑。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>的目光在关紧的门上停留了几秒，然后才笑着吃完了早餐的最后一口。吧台的高脚凳划过地板，<span class="s1">Root</span>起身把餐盘和叉子放进了水池，在从冰箱里挑手榴弹时听到身后洗手间的门重新打开。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>拜托你把那些东西放进洗碗机里好不好？<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>的吼声盖过了水流，直达公寓另一边，<span class="s1">“</span>洗碗机就在那儿，别跟个原始人一样啥都不干，花你两秒钟放进去能怎么的？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">门又被关上，<span class="s1">Root</span>的目光在面前的冰箱和左边的水池之间移了几个来回，中间的洗碗机显得人畜无害。她瞟了一眼水池里的盘子，开始认真思考<span class="s1">Shaw</span>和<span class="s1">the Machine</span>是不是就矫正她甩手不管的坏习惯达成了什么不可告人的协定。</p><p class="p1">好吧，倒是一报还一报了，她当时让<span class="s1">the Machine</span>告诉自己<span class="s1">Shaw</span>动了她的电脑时就应该预料到的。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>把挑好的几个手榴弹放在把台上，扭过身用屁股关上了冰箱门。她哼着调子，一边把那些讨厌的盘子放进了洗碗机，一边暗暗惊讶于自己的生活已经变成了什么样子：家里热腾腾的早餐，在人工智能协助下救下的人命，还有关于如何正确处理脏盘子的唠叨。现在，这似乎就是<span class="s1">“</span>属于她的位置<span class="s1">”</span>了。</p><p class="p1">跟上一个相比，她觉得自己对现在这个非常满意。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>趔趄着打开公寓的门已经是八天之后，充血的眼球和疲惫的四肢无不暗示着时差和<span class="s1">36</span>小时未合眼带来的影响。波哥大当地的网络体系比<span class="s1">the Machine</span>预计的还要完善，她不得不飞遍了大半个南美洲和欧洲才得以把残余的<span class="s1">Samaritan</span>势力解决。</p><p class="p1">人工耳蜗里的声音说<span class="s1">Shaw</span>已经在卧室里睡着，然后在<span class="s1">Root</span>的眼睛适应黑暗时，<span class="s1">the Machine</span>指导着她绕过客厅里扔了满地的枪支组件。公寓里其实没几个摄像头，<b>她</b>能看到的东西比<span class="s1">Root</span>多不了多少，但好在<b>她</b>总是及时保存<span class="s1">Shaw</span>晚上关灯前把东西都丢在哪儿的记忆，这才不止一次在类似情况中救下了<span class="s1">Root</span>，免得她踩上什么脚趾骨折。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>自己从小就习惯了半夜回家，但是现在跟以前不一样了。过去的十几年里，她都独自在外，哪些州、哪些国家里有她的财产，大概连她自己都记不清了，用化名买下的无数个安全屋被转手的时间更是以天为单位计算。形形色色的房间对她而言毫无归属感，所以无论数量多少，它们于她都是一样的可有可无。这种<span class="s1">“</span>一样<span class="s1">”</span>不是指它们的布局或是装潢，而是一样的冷漠、一样的情感匮乏，以至于在<span class="s1">Root</span>的印象中，它们已经成了一个平淡无奇的整体概念。</p><p class="p1">当然了，它们的网络信号都还不错，这点<span class="s1">Root</span>倒是记得很清晰。</p><p class="p1">但是现在这个房间不一样。<span class="s1">Root</span>强打精神踢掉鞋子，把行李袋放在卧室门口，才轻手轻脚推开了门。她跟<span class="s1">Shaw</span>早就换过数不清的住址，至于俩人品味的不同导致的装修方面的变动就更多了，但是不变的是走进这个房间的感觉。</p><p class="p1">那感觉就好像它属于她们，而她们也第一次有了归属。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>迈进卧室时，<span class="s1">the Machine</span>失去了监控视野。同样不幸的是，<span class="s1">Root</span>的疲惫让她忘记了<span class="s1">Shaw</span>放靴子的习惯，以至于她一脚踢上了床尾摆齐的鞋，猛地一个趔趄，伸手抓住床架勉强没倒下，左肩胛的糟糕缝合却直接被撕裂，一阵痛感袭遍全身。<span class="s1">Root</span>咬着牙屏住了呼吸，耳朵冲着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的方向。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>的卧室总是一片漆黑，原因自然是她对完美睡眠环境的坚持，遮光窗帘挡住了街道上照射过来的光线。尽管如此，<span class="s1">Root</span>还是勉强看清了被子下面一个<span class="s1">Shaw</span>形凸起，胸口平平稳稳地上下起伏。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>长舒了口气，向衣橱走去。牛仔裤拉链的声音又一次划破房间里的寂静，<span class="s1">Root</span>皱着眉头停下手上的动作，扭头望着床的方向，又慢慢一个齿一个齿往下拉。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>在睡眠受到不必要的打扰时总是会变成小暴脾气，尽管<span class="s1">Root</span>很喜欢她刚醒来时压着怒火的嗓音，但她也知道她这周过得够累了，起码好好睡一觉是她应得的。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>扭了半天之后总算挣脱出来，随手让牛仔裤落在地上，然后耸着肩把外套脱下，伸手沿着衣柜挂杆寻找空着的衣架。</p><p class="p1">好不容易找到一个目标，那支倒霉的衣架却勾着另一支掉在了地上，金属落地的一串脆响混杂着衣柜里好几支衣架互相敲击的噪音。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Root</span>，<span class="s1">”</span>被单里响起一声闷闷的声音，<span class="s1">Root</span>伸手停住了还在晃动的衣架，<span class="s1">“</span>别努力保持安静了，赶紧回床上来。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>抱歉<span class="s1">sweetie</span>。<span class="s1">”Root</span>小声说着，松了口气。当她挂上外套时，烦人的衣架又发出一串敲击声，她迅速把剩下的衣物脱完，走到床边，脸朝下倒到床上，长长舒了一口气。<span class="s1">Root</span>的四肢好像已经感受不到骨骼的存在了，她用剩下的力气把被单从自己腿下拖出来，然后随手披在自己身上。她隐隐约约感觉到旁边的<span class="s1">Shaw</span>翻了个身，冲着自己。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>有新伤口吗？<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>的声音里带着<span class="s1">Root</span>最喜欢的半睡半醒的沙哑，按平时这个嗓音绝对会让她笑起来，但现在，抽空了力气的肌肉都不允许她这么做。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>还不知道。<span class="s1">”Root</span>应该是在陷入昏睡前成功把这句话说出来了，因为<span class="s1">Shaw</span>哼了一声，然后挪近了些，对她伸出了一只手。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手指带着温暖的体温在<span class="s1">Root</span>的皮肤上划过，在熟悉的旧疤痕和淤青中间寻找着新的伤口，轻缓的触感让<span class="s1">Root</span>的肢体逐渐跟床融为一体。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>在她远些的那边肩膀上找到了几处缝合过的伤口，指尖描过它的外缘，默默记下了五道缝合。当<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手掌移到<span class="s1">Root</span>的臀部、拇指沿着那里的一道旧伤来回摩挲时，<span class="s1">Root</span>听见她问自己有多久没睡觉了。</p><p class="p1">但在想出一个答案前，<span class="s1">Root</span>已经陷入了沉睡。</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p3">*</p><p class="p1">被单滑落在地上，后背的凉意让<span class="s1">Root</span>从睡梦中醒来，皮肤上隐约感受到温热的指尖一道道轻轻划过。她身体紧紧地贴着某个温暖的东西，眨了眨眼清醒了些，才把埋着的脑袋从热源上抬起来，意识到自己正侧着身枕在仰面躺着的<span class="s1">Shaw</span>身上，肩膀被她的胳膊环着。</p><p class="p1">早已过了早晨的阳光从窗外招进来，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>肯定醒了很久了，下床把一边的窗帘拉开，才又回到床上陪着<span class="s1">Root</span>。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>连现在几点了都不知道，<span class="s1">the Machine</span>在没有紧急事务的情况下也不会主动打扰她们。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>身体上柔软的弧度和均匀的呼吸起伏让<span class="s1">Root</span>放松下来，意识又一次变得模糊。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>还有别的吗？<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>的声音让她稍微清醒了一点，但<span class="s1">Root</span>还是花了好一会儿才反应过来她在说什么。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>活动了一下肩膀，牵动伤口周围的缝合，然后脑袋抵着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的胸口，摇了摇，<span class="s1">“</span>应该没了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">她感觉到自己被轻轻放平趴在床上，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>从床上撑起身子，在她旁边坐直，然后掀开了<span class="s1">Root</span>身上的被单，很明显被伤势惊到了。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>天哪，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>说，<span class="s1">“</span>你是不是特意求着对方给你整了一个吓人的新伤口？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">戳着伤口周围肌肉的指尖让<span class="s1">Root</span>既心烦意乱又意外的放松，只是在碰到一块格外柔软的皮肤时，她还是没忍住抽了口气，说：<span class="s1">“</span>差不多吧，效果怎么样？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>把胳膊伸到床垫边缘、打了个大大的哈欠，总算觉得自己脑子重新启动了。脑袋枕在交叠在枕头上的小臂上，偏头看着皱着眉头给自己检视伤口的<span class="s1">Shaw</span>，<span class="s1">Root</span>的脸上忍不住露出一个疲惫的笑。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我屁股上有过更糟糕的，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>总算检查完了，<span class="s1">“</span>我觉得我还能给你缝好这些。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>看着她从床上翻出去、光着身子走到房间另一边，<span class="s1">“</span>不管是谁给你缝的屁股，你可以考虑一下投诉噢<span class="s1">Sameen</span>，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>回过头，脸上那个不悦的表情让<span class="s1">Root</span>没忍住笑，于是伸手指了指她的屁股，<span class="s1">“</span>中间还有很大一条缝，那个人是不是忘记给你缝了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1">房间里安静了一秒钟，然后<span class="s1">Shaw</span>摇着头钻进了洗手间，用<span class="s1">Root</span>刚好能听清的声音嘟囔了一句：<span class="s1">“</span>你早上起床真的很他妈的有病，你自己知道吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>想想看是谁更有病<span class="s1">——</span>那个有病的人，还是那个自愿忍着有病的人的人？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>带着一杯水、一个急救箱和一张努力装作生气的脸从洗手间里出来：<span class="s1">“</span>要说有病的话，大概是那个惹恼了自己的主刀医生、导致医生决定不给她上止痛药的人吧。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你给我上什么我都愿意的，<span class="s1">Sameen</span>。<span class="s1">”Root</span>说着，用没受伤的胳膊撑起身，从翻着白眼的<span class="s1">Shaw</span>手里接过了止痛药。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>这是我的台词吧。<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>嘟囔着，转身翻急救包。<span class="s1">Root</span>眼神跳跃了一秒，用几口水送下了药片，伸手把水杯递给了正准备着手术工具的<span class="s1">Shaw</span>，然后老老实实趴回床上，扭着身子找到了舒服的姿势。</p><p class="p1">戴上橡胶手套的脆响从身后传来，几秒之后又是另一声。<span class="s1">Root</span>呼吸一滞。一般来说，她们的卧室里出现这种响声代表着什么刺激的事儿要发生了，再考虑到基本每次手套都在<span class="s1">Root</span>自己的手上，条件反射的脉搏加快和皮肤发热也算不上她的错。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>一条腿跨到<span class="s1">Root</span>身体对面，身体在她臀部上空找到了一个合适的位置，体表的热量帮<span class="s1">Root</span>挡住了房间里的些微寒意。<span class="s1">“</span>尽量不要动。<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>说着，用手指最后一次检查了<span class="s1">Root</span>肩头的缝合。<span class="s1">Root</span>的额头枕在自己的小臂上，双臂交叠，闭上了眼睛。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>切开的第一条缝线感觉只是稍微刺痛，但是第二针一定是切到了受损更严重的肌肉组织，<span class="s1">Root</span>吸了口气，身体不受控地抽搐了一下。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>语气里带点儿歉意地哼了一声，空出手在另一只肩膀安抚地揉了一会儿，然后才继续下一针。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>相信<span class="s1">Shaw</span>知道自己在做什么，于是放任神志逐渐模糊。她能感觉到<span class="s1">Shaw</span>每过一会儿就从自己身上起来，后仰去床边的小桌子上取别的手术工具。她本可以让<span class="s1">Root</span>从床中间移到边儿上，这样就不用那么麻烦了，但是<span class="s1">Root</span>决定不告诉她这一点。</p><p class="p1">轻微压在身上的重量总是提醒着她<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的存在，也让她能从疼痛中转移注意力。如同一支锚，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>总能做到把<span class="s1">Root</span>拴在此时此刻，尽管<span class="s1">Root</span>自己都不知道两个人怎么走到了今天这一步。</p><p class="p1">当年<span class="s1">Root</span>的母亲去世时，她跟全世界所有事物的最后一根纽带崩断了，多年来也没有一根新的能够重新系上，直到有一天，她一个人坐在地铁站的电脑监视器前，听着耳机里的其他人讨论一个号码，她才发现自己已经数不清生命里出现的新纽带了。<span class="s1">the Machine</span>，<span class="s1">Harold</span>，小熊，甚至<span class="s1">John</span>和<span class="s1">Lionel</span>，不知怎么的，他们都把自己变成了<span class="s1">Root</span>生活中密不可分的一部分，而从<span class="s1">Shaw</span>身上发散出来、每天都把<span class="s1">Root</span>拉得更近的无形的触手更是与日俱增，连<span class="s1">Root</span>都不知道这一切是从何而起<span class="s1">——</span></p><p class="p1">是当她盯着屏幕太久、<span class="s1">Shaw</span>在右耳边提醒她吃点东西的声音，还是又一次把睡在键盘上的她带回床上的双手，或是冷着张脸却抑制不住满含笑意的眼睛，又或是冬天里拿体温给她冻僵的脚趾取暖的四肢？</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>倾身向前，全神贯注地给<span class="s1">Root</span>缝合伤口，温热的呼吸打在她后背的皮肤。<span class="s1">Root</span>能感觉到<span class="s1">Shaw</span>轻轻把一块无菌敷料贴在自己伤口上，接着用医用胶带固定，不由得想起一个月之前自己对着伤口乱搞一通、等<span class="s1">Shaw</span>看到床单上一大片氧化了的血迹时脸上明明白白写着的<span class="s1">“</span>暴躁<span class="s1">”</span>两个字，这一段远称不上幸福的回忆却让她笑出了声。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>把橡胶手套拽下来扔到一边，当<span class="s1">Root</span>以为她要从床上移开时，却感受到一双手贴近了自己的背部，然后沿着轨迹在皮肤上轻轻掠过，小心避开了受伤的区域。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>一瞬间回想了一下自己什么时候积了这么大的德。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手掌根按在<span class="s1">Root</span>酸痛的躯体上，开始给她放松肌肉，轻柔的动作让<span class="s1">Root</span>享受地叹了口气。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>挪了挪身体腾出空间，双手从<span class="s1">Root</span>的脊椎开始，因为没有按摩精油而把节奏放得格外慢，一边注意着躲开肩胛骨处的缝线，一边在颈侧和手臂的曲线处加深了力道，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的触感让<span class="s1">Root</span>体内流过一阵阵丝丝缕缕的快感。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>身体前倾，双手平按在<span class="s1">Root</span>的背部，把上身大半的重量都施加在自己的小臂上，臀部随着动作贴着<span class="s1">Root</span>的臀部打着圈儿。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>确定自己那里感受到的温热的液体绝不是汗液能解释的。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>再次前倾，手掌又一次按上<span class="s1">Root</span>的后颈，小心控制着呼吸，温暖的空气落在<span class="s1">Root</span>的耳后，让她不由自主地发出一声呻吟。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>的屁股在<span class="s1">Shaw</span>身下扭了扭，伸出右臂，想要反手把<span class="s1">Shaw</span>拉近索取一个吻，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>得意地哼着笑了一声，抬着身子躲过了<span class="s1">Root</span>的手，<span class="s1">“</span>我还在猜你要等多久才会想做点什么呢。<span class="s1">”</span>说着，拇指继续在<span class="s1">Root</span>后颈上绕着圈轻按，另外四指搭在她的喉咙上。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你要是想让我操你的话，<span class="s1">”Root</span>说着，像是想看看她会有什么反应似的，又在<span class="s1">Shaw</span>身下扭了扭屁股，<span class="s1">“</span>你只要开口说就好了啊。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我从来都不需要开口说，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>的反应就是把<span class="s1">Root</span>的屁股往下压了压，然后假装把注意力放在她的后背上，在她身上浅浅地打着圈，<span class="s1">“</span>每次你帮<span class="s1">the Machine</span>干完活回家，最需要的总是睡一觉，缝伤口，和好好一顿操。<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>故意一字一顿地说完这句话，跟着最后几个字，她把屁股又重重往下压了压，双手的指甲按进<span class="s1">Root</span>腰部的软肉里。</p><p class="p3"><span class="s2">随着</span>Shaw<span class="s2">的动作，</span>Root<span class="s2">的声音里带着不加掩饰的欲望：</span>“Sameen……”</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我要是记的没错的话，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>打断了她，<span class="s1">“</span>这个流程你已经来过两轮了，<span class="s1">”</span>她松开了双手，挪动着身体，跪坐在<span class="s1">Root</span>双膝中间，指尖描着<span class="s1">Root</span>屁股的轮廓，<span class="s1">“</span>我还以为我才是那个从疼痛中获得快感的人，没想到你居然<span class="s1">——</span>在我给你缝了五针之后，湿到我或许可以<span class="s1">……”</span></p><p class="p1">两根手指在<span class="s1">Root</span>的腿间滑过，在外部稍微摩挲了一下湿漉漉的洞口，然后猛地推进到深处。<span class="s1">Root</span>的呻吟声传过整个房间。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>抽插的动作慢得让人心烦意乱，却不知为何地激起更强烈的感官反应，她微微勾起手指，每一次轻缓的插入都划过<span class="s1">Root</span>的<span class="s1">g</span>点，一刻不停的刺激让她被一连串快感击中，双手抓紧头顶的床垫边缘，扭着臀部想从床上获得一些摩擦，却被<span class="s1">Shaw</span>空出的那只手制止，对刺激的渴求像一道电流一样流过<span class="s1">Root</span>的脊椎，于是她把头深深迈进床垫里，拱起后背，试图离<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的触碰更近些。</p><p class="p1">她想要翻过身，想要仰面朝上，想把<span class="s1">Shaw</span>拉到自己眼前然后让两人肢体交缠、胡乱无章地互相拉扯，但这就意味着要把<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手推出去，于是让<span class="s1">Shaw</span>离开自己身体<span class="s1">0.01</span>秒的念头让<span class="s1">Root</span>放弃了之前的想法。</p><p class="p1">她的肌肉紧裹着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手指，耳边听到她贴着自己的皮肤发出呻吟，屁股上传来牙齿轻咬的钝痛，拇指指腹贴上她的阴核。<span class="s1">Shaw</span>加快了手上的动作，迅速把<span class="s1">Root</span>送上了高潮，<span class="s1">Root</span>双手攥紧了床垫边缘，感觉世界上其他的东西都被她皮肤上流窜的火焰融化。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>把<span class="s1">Root</span>还在颤抖的紧绷的身体翻了过来，让她上身的重量落到没受伤的肩膀上，然后在她仍在喘息时前倾，用一阵胡乱的亲吻堵上了她的唇。<span class="s1">Root</span>双臂环着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>，一只手抚着她的后脑勺，这是八天来<span class="s1">Root</span>第一次亲吻<span class="s1">Shaw</span>，所以就算是这么凌乱不堪的吻都用一阵暖流填满了她的心底。</p><p class="p1">过了不知多久，<span class="s1">Root</span>嘴边带笑地对着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的唇哼了一声，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>结束了这个吻，挺起身子，笑着看着她，<span class="s1">“</span>我说了吧？睡一觉、缝伤口和做爱。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我觉得你刚才用的词是‘好好一顿操<span class="s1">’</span>。<span class="s1">”Root</span>挑了挑眉毛。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>用眼神问了她一个无声的问题，得到的回应是急切的点头，于是她又低头送给对方一连串的吻，然后起身在旁边的抽屉里翻翻找找。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>猜到她是去翻<span class="s1">dildo</span>了，但她也知道现在要是再受到那种程度的刺激或许会直接烧起来，于是她伸手抓住了<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手臂，手指缠住她的手腕。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我只想要你。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“……</span>好吧，听你的，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>起身坐回到<span class="s1">Root</span>肩膀边的床上，低头盯着她的眼神里带着一束光，<span class="s1">“</span>但是你不在的时候我开枪放倒了十四个人、躲过了六次保安和警察队的追捕，所以今天晚上我一完成任务回家<span class="s1">……”</span>她偏头示意旁边柜子里的<span class="s1">dildo</span>，成功让<span class="s1">Root</span>笑出了声。当然了，她总是很愿意在<span class="s1">Shaw</span>酣畅淋漓地打完一次架之后给她搭把手。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Sameen</span>，所有你应得的我都会给你。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>你最好会。<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>点了点头，接着就把头埋到了<span class="s1">Root</span>腿间。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>惊愕的抽气很快被晕乎乎的轻笑所取代，她双手举过头顶抓着床头，免得自己忍不住把<span class="s1">Shaw</span>按得更近些。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>的唇舌总是能让<span class="s1">Root</span>得到最大程度的欢愉。嘴唇划过<span class="s1">Root</span>浸润的皮肤，舌面在她的阴核上打着圈，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>前倾着靠近，手指滑进她的体内，舌尖的动作和手指短促而高频的抽插一起作用，<span class="s1">Root</span>能感觉到<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的脸埋得太深以至于无法用鼻子呼吸，只好每几秒钟就会用嘴喘息一次，但还是享受得不肯换姿势。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>有时候真的很爱她这一点。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>的手指换了换弯曲弧度，突然的刺激让<span class="s1">Root</span>漏出一声喘息，紧闭着双眼，双手徒劳无功地攥着身下的床单，在体内积聚的快感沿着神经划过全身、攫取肺部的空气，而<span class="s1">Shaw</span>却还是不依不饶。<span class="s1">Root</span>想要更多，<span class="s1">Root</span>需要更多<span class="s1">……</span>但<span class="s1">Root</span>自己都不确定她的大脑还知不知道<span class="s1">“</span>更多<span class="s1">”</span>到底是什么意思。</p><p class="p1">她觉得自己要爆裂了。她会爆裂开来，然后她们会以这张被汗水浸透的嘎吱作响的床为中心，创造出一个情欲的奇点，它会毁掉整个曼哈顿，而且这场灾难避无可避。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>甚至非常确定<span class="s1">the Machine</span>早就为这种情况模拟出了对应的应急措施<span class="s1">——“Analogue Interface</span>，和平时期性交死亡概率：<span class="s1">63.492%</span>，大规模伤亡事件。不建议干预。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>在她身下深深喘息，<span class="s1">Root</span>的双腿交缠在<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的身后，剧烈的高潮让她被电流划过似的颤抖，身体不由自主地在床上扭动，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>紧跟着她的动作，舌尖再次划过她的阴核，又一阵高潮如海浪般淹没了<span class="s1">Root</span>，她无法呼吸，甚至无法让自己的欢愉以声音的方式表达出来，她能做的只有让自己的手指顺着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的发丝抚上她的后脑勺，小腿在<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的后背绕得更紧些。</p><p class="p1">脑海中某个奇迹般地还算清醒的部位让<span class="s1">Root</span>想起，这好像还不是她在<span class="s1">Shaw</span>身上<span class="s1">——</span>或者准确来说，舌头上<span class="s1">——</span>获得的最猛烈的高潮。</p><p class="p1">迷雾般的快感渗入她的骨髓、麻醉了她的四肢，<span class="s1">Root</span>瘫软在床上，对着天花板眨了眨眼睛，意识到<span class="s1">Shaw</span>从来都不会让自己对她的好奇消失。</p><p class="p1">至于<span class="s1">Shaw</span>，则灵活地顺着<span class="s1">Root</span>的身体往上，一只手的指尖划过她的弧线，对着<span class="s1">Root</span>的唇给了她一个温热的吻。</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>感觉到<span class="s1">Shaw</span>开始照顾她自己身下的湿润了。<span class="s1">Root</span>考虑了一秒抽屉里的<span class="s1">dildo</span>，但还是明智地意识到虚弱到像是个脱了芯的面条一样的自己大概是帮不上忙。从她喘息着把自己也送上了高潮的样子来看，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>对这一点多半早有预料。</p><p class="p1">几个缠绵的吻之后，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>从<span class="s1">Root</span>身上滚到一边，脸朝着<span class="s1">Root</span>听觉正常的那只耳朵，抬起她的胳膊检查伤势。伤口的情况似乎让她很满意，于是<span class="s1">Shaw</span>在<span class="s1">Root</span>旁边躺下，近得差不多能算是一个拥抱了，但距离还是足够让空气从她们身体中间带走多余的热量。</p><p class="p1">除了两人偶尔的轻喘，房间里总算又归于平静。等呼吸逐渐平稳了，<span class="s1">Root</span>扭过头看着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>：<span class="s1">“</span>你刚才说你待会儿有监视任务吗？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>在枕头上点了点头：<span class="s1">“</span>我和<span class="s1">John</span>一直在跟踪几个黑帮的人，看是谁对我们的号码感兴趣，其中有一个人今天回去布鲁克林郊区一家赌马厅。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>什么时候？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我跟<span class="s1">John</span>说下午一点见面，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>扭头看了看<span class="s1">Root</span>身后的钟，<span class="s1">“</span>也就是四十分钟之后。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>伸出手，指尖从<span class="s1">Shaw</span>的颈上划走一根濡湿的发丝：<span class="s1">“</span>就算你晚了几分钟，他应该也没问题的吧？<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>没问题是没问题，但是那样我就要听他拿这事儿叨叨上六个小时了，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>说着，看到<span class="s1">Root</span>露出疑惑的表情，<span class="s1">“</span>你睡着的时候他打过电话，所以他知道你回来了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那他也能理解你为什么迟到了。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>我已经听够了他天天在我耳边说你的‘回家大礼包<span class="s1">’</span>了，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>瞥了一眼<span class="s1">Root</span>憋着笑的脸，<span class="s1">“</span>他原话。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>笑了出来，<span class="s1">Shaw</span>跟<span class="s1">John</span>之间兄妹一样的斗嘴总是她的日常欢乐源泉，<span class="s1">“</span>倒是说得挺准的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“</span>那不是重点好吗，<span class="s1">”Shaw</span>伸了伸腿坐起来，撑着身子靠在床头，<span class="s1">“</span>你再睡一会儿吧，<span class="s1">Finch</span>这几天都在跟<span class="s1">the Machine</span>忙什么事儿，等你醒了<b>她</b>估计会再找你的。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Root</span>已经感觉到全身被灌满了疲惫，她对着<span class="s1">Shaw</span>哼了一声就又合上了双眼，半梦半醒间感觉到<span class="s1">Shaw</span>在床边站起来，深吸一口气，又伸了个懒腰。<span class="s1">Root</span>朝着声音的大概方向伸出手，虽然不出意外地偏了十万八千里，但<span class="s1">Shaw</span>还是懂了那只手的意思。她爬回床上，对着<span class="s1">Root</span>的唇给了她一个吻，<span class="s1">“</span>睡吧，<span class="s1">”</span>她说，<span class="s1">“</span>等你醒了或许还能看到我做的华夫饼。<span class="s1">”</span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">Shaw</span>下床去了洗手间，片刻后打开了花洒，于是<span class="s1">Root</span>就在家的声音中陷入了睡眠。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>